


Persona: A Doomed World

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Originally a Persona One Shot, this story had multiple parts which will be edited and uploaded. The 1st one features Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko, both from Persona 4. Side characters include: Shadow Rise, Shadow Naoto, Shadow Kanji and Shadow Saki, all from Persona 4 also. This story... Has a change in style of writing as a test. If you like or hate it, please let me know.We explore what's going on in the TV World... Set at an unknown point in time.





	1. Part 1

Shadow Yukiko: -Wanders around in the TV world taking a stroll, realising how quiet it was nowadays “Mmmm hmmm.” –Hums to herself-

Shadow Chie: -Follows Shadow Yukiko-

Shadow Yukiko: -Doesn’t notice as she walks into Rise's old club, abandoned and empty-

-The music still plays, only skipping and looping at parts-

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh... Good times.” -Walks on stage looking around the area- “So... This is where Rise was living all this time.” –Chuckles- “She did have a thing for dancing and drawing men and women to her through dance. Wonder if Chie does that. It would explain the working out she does and her dominant personality” -Giggles as she goes back stage, turning the lights on in the whole club-

-Most of the lights are flashing pink-

Shadow Chie: -Walks into the main room-

Shadow Yukiko: “So pretty...”

Shadow Chie: -Watches Shadow Yukiko looking at the lights- “How is she not having a seizure from looking at those things?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Stares at them smiling, hearing Shadow Chie- “Who's there...?”

Shadow Chie: “Who do you think?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Ah Chie... Have you been spying on me?”

Shadow Chie: “I've been walking around.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Do you miss everyone too?” -Looks towards Shadow Chie as her eyes feel like they are flashing from the lights-

Shadow Chie: “If by miss, you mean miss my whipping posts, then yes.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Oh?” -Blushes- “Do explain. Because you know I meant all the Shadows who used to reside here.”

Shadow Chie: I did too. –Brings out her whip, grinning-

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. You still have that?” –Steps back a little-

Shadow Chie: “Of course I do, why wouldn't I?” –Grins-

Shadow Yukiko: “You really are a huge dom at heart aren't you?” –Chuckles-

Shadow Chie: “Why were you looking at those lights?”

Shadow Yukiko: “They were just... Very entrancing. Problem?”

Shadow Chie: “No.” –Sighs- “God, it's boring.”

Shadow Yukiko: “It really is.” –Nods- “Thought I'd come into the club... And just spice up my day.”

Shadow Chie: “How?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Just a change of scenery. Instead of being in a castle as a Princess. I don't wanna be a princess anymore. It's not fun!”

Shadow Chie: “Oh thank god.”

Shadow Yukiko: “H-Huh?” -Gasps as she takew another step back-

Shadow Chie: “No more: Oh, my prince! All your whining.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks away- “Sorry... I thought you enjoyed being my Prince anyways. But never mind.” -Smiles-

Shadow Chie: -Walks up to the stage and looks at the lights-

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks up at the light with Shadow Chie- “Pretty fascinating aren't they?”

Shadow Chie: “Eh.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. I find them rather stunning.”

Shadow Chie: “I can tell.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Blushes looking up at them-

Shadow Chie: “Tell me, you got any of those replica dolls left in your castle?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Not anymore. Why?”

Shadow Chie: “What did you do with them?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I burned them all. I got tired of being the superior of my castle. There's no more. Not even in Naoto's lab.”

Shadow Chie: “Damn it. I can't transform anymore, so I don't have a throne of girls to carry me.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I... I see...” -Smiles to herself embarrassed- “Don't worry, I can't transform either. The closest thing I can do is make fire from my hands.”

Shadow Chie: “Ah.” –Sighs-

Shadow Yukiko: “Why do you wish to be carried when you have such strong legs Chie?”

Shadow Chie: “Girls like me don't walk.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I see.” -Checks out Shadow Chie’s legs and feet a little-

-She could see sweat run down Shadow Chie’s legs, shoes are falling apart-

Shadow Yukiko: “Mmmhmmm” -Smiles to herself looking at them- “Don't you have any new shoes at home?”

Shadow Chie: “No.” -Lifts Shadow Yukiko’s dress and looks at her legs-

Shadow Yukiko: -Gasps- “Wh-What are you doing?”

Shadow Chie: “My god, you're pale.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Blushes badly- “I-Is that a problem Miss? I mean Chie.”

Shadow Chie: “No, fits the... Porcelain clockwork doll look.”

Shadow Yukiko: “O-Oh?” -Smiles a little- “I guess you wanted dolls for your slaves didn't you?”

Shadow Chie: “For a while, thought you were one. You'd always make those wind up dolls dance and put on plays.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. Not anymore. I got tired of it.”

Shadow Chie: “How can you walk so much, in those high heels?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks down- “I'm used to it. Better than you walking around in those ripped shoes of yours. Guess that's why you had a throne of girls eh?”

Shadow Chie: “If I could still transform, I'd kick your prissy princess ass for that comment.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Hey! That's no excuse! You have a whip. That's probably better.” -Giggles-

Shadow Chie: “Oh? Wanna see who’s stronger?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Between us two?” -Gasps- “Come on! We both know you are. Look at your muscles. And that sweat... Ripped shoes...Mhmm...” -Smiles before snapping back to reality looking at Shadow Chie-

Shadow Chie: “Heh. What happened to the woman who always liked to say I was an unhygienic beast? I liked battling her.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Smiles, getting into a battle stance- “Don't push it you carnivore.” -Smirks-

Shadow Chie: “But then again, I liked the tension we had... Well that everyone had.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Times have changed...” -Smiles-

Shadow Chie: “Heck, Even Saki was entertaining.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah.”

Shadow Chie: “Now then, get ready for an ass kicking!” –Grins-

Shadow Yukiko: -Giggles, flames coming out of her hands- “I'm ready. But don't some crying to me if your shoes can't take anymore pressure.” –Grins-

-They fight for a while...-

Shadow Yukiko: -Pants- “You still... Fight as amazing as ever.”

Shadow Chie: “So... Do you.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Guess whoever makes the last hit wins.” -Pants slowly coming towards Shadow Chie-

Shadow Chie: -Laughs-

Shadow Yukiko: -Exhaustedly approach’s Shadow Chie, trying to make fire come out her hands-

Shadow Chie: -Tries to kick Shadow Yukiko mostly drained of energy-

Shadow Yukiko: -Pants more as she taps Shadow Chie’s cheek gently-

Shadow Chie: -Kicks Shadow Yukiko’s slightly, her shoes giving way-

Shadow Yukiko: -Falls to the floor weakened-

Shadow Chie: “I win...”

Shadow Yukiko: “You... Do...” -Smiles panting- “I... Used... To like when there was... Always a consequence... To losing... “-Chuckles-

Shadow Chie: “Like...What...?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Remember... When... Naoto lost... To Rise and Naoto made... Her be her own servant in... The club for a week...” -Catching Her breath-

Shadow Chie: 'Lost' –Makes finger quotes-

Shadow Yukiko: -Nods, standing back up- “Congrats Miss... I mean Chie.”

Shadow Chie: “I'll think of something... For now, carry me to the liquor store.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Smiles- “While you think of something... Want me to carry you to the store like your old throne?” -Giggles-

Shadow Chie: “Yeah.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Gets down on her hands and knees for Shadow Chie-

Shadow Chie: -Sits on Shadow Yukiko’s back-

Shadow Yukiko: -Starts crawling slowly to the liquor store smiling to herself, feeling how nice Shadow Chie’s ass feels as well as seeing Shadow Chie’s dangling shoes ripping more-

-After a while, they get to the liquor store. Shadow Chie gets off, walking in with Shadow Yukiko following behind, looking around-

Shadow Chie: “Its nice to walk in here, and not have to hear constant complaining.”

Shadow Yukiko: “True that. Still so much stuff.”

Shadow Chie: “See if you find any good booze.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Nods- “Yes Miss.” –Looks around, checking each isle.

Shadow Chie: -Looks around, seeing a photo on the counter-

Shadow Yukiko: -Carries a basket of booze- “What's that?”

Shadow Chie: “A photo of the two whiners.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Chuckles- “You really are that girl that doesn't like to hear whiners. You just want people to just do it.”

Shadow Chie: “They complained that everything was boring!”

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. So did we but at least we tried to do something about it.”

Shadow Chie: -Looks in the basket-

Shadow Yukiko: “This enough?”

Shadow Chie: “Yeah.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Nice. Why do you want so much booze anyways?”

Shadow Chie: “I need a way to entertain myself.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. There's always me. Getting drunk is no fun unless you do it with people I guess.” -Looks away- “Never really had it.”

Shadow Chie: “Pffft. I know about your wine cellar.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I mean I've never been drunk.” –Blushes-

Shadow Chie: “Take me to the lab.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Gets on her hands and knees again- “I'm guessing still like this?”

Shadow Chie: -Sits on Shadow Yukiko- “That’s right.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Mmm...” -She crawls to the lab, her movements a little slowly from the extra weight of the booze-

-They reach the lab as Shadow Chie looks around-

Shadow Chie: “Woah...”

Shadow Yukiko: -Stands up stretching a little-

Shadow Chie: “The roboperv had a Rise body pillow!” –Laughs-

Shadow Yukiko: -Blushes embarrassed- “Oh goodness...”

Shadow Chie: “Hahaha!”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks down- “Not very nice Chie. It seems like Naoto was pretty lonely.”

Shadow Chie: “That’s her fault.”

Shadow Yukiko: “It's difficult to admit feelings and kinks to people.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks at the pillow- “Poor Naoto.”

Shadow Chie: “You're sorry for the nerd?”

Shadow Yukiko: “A little.”

Shadow Chie: “Why?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Naoto was very shy and clearly wanted something more. But it seems like she couldn't bring it up to herself.”

Shadow Chie: -Sighs-

Shadow Yukiko: “Sorry Mi... Sorry Chie. Why did we come here anyways?”

Shadow Chie: “Trying to see if she has any good junk.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Heh. Fair enough. All her inventions, droids and such are long gone. Seems like the most interesting thing left here now is that pillow.”

Shadow Chie: “Maybe she kept video logs or something like that.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Shrugs her shoulders-“ Eh... Sometimes I wonder why Naoto and Rise left and if they did leave together or were they killed.”

Shadow Chie: “Why would they leave?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I don't know! Maybe they wanted to get away from al this.”

Shadow Chie: “Why?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks around- “You got to admit it's kinda gloomy this environment. An 8-Bit dungeon, a sauna, A castle, lab and strip club. The only thing worth looking at is the castle.”

Shadow Chie: “Eh, there was heaven.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah. Oh well... At least we stayed here.”

Shadow Chie: “Look for any video logs.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Nods- “Yeah sure...” –Looks around for video logs-

-Shadow Yukiko finds a tape called: Hypnotized Secrets-

Shadow Chie: “Find any thing?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah... This seems to be the only I could find.”

Shadow Chie: “Put it in.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah... –Puts the tape in the TV-

-A few seconds of black and it is Naoto stood next to a half naked Rise with Shadow Yukiko in a chair with empty eyes-

Shadow Yukiko: -Gasps- “Wh-What!?”

Shadow Chie: -Just watches-

Shadow Naoto: “Video Log 86-2A. Titled: Hypnotized secrets. Thanks to the assistance of Rise here! -Waves- We have our sweet friend Yukiko hypnotized in the chair here. I'm gonna experiment how much we can get out of her. Deep, dark private stuff."

Shadow Yukiko: -Watches scared- “I... I don't remember this?”

Shadow Chie: “Do you?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Shakes her head- “No.”

Shadow Rise: "Naoto, tell me, how Resistant was Miss Amagi?"

Shadow Rise: "She likes those dolls in her castle as a dom so she should've resisted very well. But nope. She was hypnotized in less than five minutes... Very interesting. For your thanks helping me Rise, why don't you ask our subject some questions. Anything at all!"

Shadow Naoto: "Yukiko, tell me, who do you love?"

Shadow Yukiko: Chie...

Shadow Naoto: "What are your fetishes?"

Shadow Yukiko: I... I just want to be dominated by Chie! I'm fed up of being the one on the throne, watching subjects bow to me. I want to be one of those. I love being humiliated, hypnotized and feet. I love almost anything. -Moans softly-

Shadow Naoto: "Hmmm fascinating... She seems to be very happy by these questions." -Grins-

Shadow Rise: "Aw, how cute."

Shadow Yukiko: "It rather is. How about a couple more questions? Don't get her too excited now. We don't want her remembering this!"

Shadow Rise: "What should I ask her?"

Shadow Naoto: "Anything private and secretive. This is the purpose of the video log after all!"

Shadow Rise: "Tell me, where do you keep your dolls?"

Shadow Yukiko: “I keep them in my bedroom... In my wardrobe.”

Shadow Naoto: "Heh. If she's so eager to be a slave to Chie, she shouldn't need dolls. Isn't that right Yukiko?"

Shadow Yukiko: “Yes...”

Shadow Naoto: "Tell me your dirtiest fantasy"

Shadow Yukiko: “To be under Chie... As her stool... As her throne. Serving and pleasing her in bed...”

Shadow Naoto: -Laughs-

Shadow Rise: "Aw, how cute. You got anymore questions, Naoto?"

Shadow Naoto: "Would you do anything Chie asked of you?"

Shadow Yukiko: “Yes...”

Shadow Naoto: "Can we keep this recording? Chie would want that... But we won't tell her your secrets."

Shadow Yukiko: “Yes...”

Shadow Naoto: "Heh. Good. I am proud of you Yukiko and you too Rise. For being able to put her under hypnosis by just moving your body around."

Shadow Rise: "Aw, you're too kind."

Shadow Chie: -Fasts forward-

-Yukiko has been snapped out as she is sitting there, Rise covering herself-

Shadow Yukiko: “Rise? What happened?”

Shadow Rise: "You passed out"

Shadow Yukiko: “Weren't you and Naoto gonna...?”

Shadow Naoto: "No, no. You just passed out so me and Rise will do it ourselves..."

Shadow Yukiko: “I see... Sorry you two.”

Shadow Naoto: "Its fine, Tell Saki that we wanna see her"

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah ok... I'm just gonna go home and lay down”.

-Shadow Naoto turns the camera off and the recording stops there-

Shadow Chie: “Huh.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Hides horrified- “Oh god...” –Dark red in the face-

Shadow Chie: “How about we switch every once in a while?” –Chuckles-

Shadow Yukiko: “I...” -Shakes her head grabbing the tape- “I think I might just go home for a bit...”

Shadow Chie: “Hey, come here.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Walks to Shadow Chie nervously-

Shadow Chie: -Kisses Shadow Yukiko- “I still love you, dumbass.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Scratches her head- “I... I can't believe I said all that...” -Sighs- “Guess you know why I burned up all the dolls.”

Shadow Chie: “I liked them.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Sorry Miss Chie...”

Shadow Chie: “I'm gonna keep looking.”

Shadow Yukiko: “For... Video logs?”

Shadow Chie: “Yeah.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Scratches her head picking up the basket of booze- “I'll drop this off at yours. I... Need to go home.” -Runs off embarrassed, the tape dropping onto the floor-

Shadow Chie: -Digs around the abandoned lab-  
-She find another tape titled 'The Last'-

Shadow Chie: -Puts the tape in-

-It’s a tape with Shadow Naoto sat in a chair alone, suitcase next to her-

Shadow Naoto: "Final Video log. I... I finally told Rise... How I felt about her... I couldn't take it anymore... But... She accepted my feelings. I don't think Chie and Yukiko could understand. Yukiko has her dolls and Chie goes around whipping stuff. And with all the other Shadows like Saki passing away several days ago... We've decided to leave. Me and Rise are going off together to start a new life as a couple. It's pretty fast but she wants to get out of the strip club... And I have to leave my lab. So I am destroying everything in my lab... Except these tapes. Whoever finds this... We are sorry. But this is our truth. Our path to be together. We're not sure where we will end up but never back here. Goodbye... memories of my loneliness in this lab.” –Stands up from the chair, destroying her inventions and many pieces of equipment-

Shadow Rise: "Naoto...?" -She walks into the frame- "So...we're really doing this..."

Shadow Naoto: "We both agreed... I don't want to lose you. The world is falling apart here and we must leave."

Shadow Rise: "... Such a shame we couldn't figure out why our world is..."

Shadow Naoto: "I... I did all I could... And I had to tell you... My feelings... Sorry"

Shadow Rise: "Still... Going to the outer lands... Who knows what’s out there."

Shadow Naoto: "It's the only way. If you are having second thoughts..."

Shadow Rise: "... No... It's just... Hard I guess. I mean... How are we still around?"

Shadow Naoto: “Because of you... You have made me stick around... Trying to get me to get the courage to say... I love you..."

Shadow Rise: "... Come on, lets go... Let’s see how vast this world is."  
Shadow Naoto: "Together..." –Take’s Shadow Rise's hand and the video cuts off there-

Shadow Chie: -Sighs-

-She heads to the castle before heading home herself-

Shadow Chie: -Looks around it, hearing someone in the bedroom-

-She hears Yukiko drinking-

Shadow Yukiko: “I can't... Believe... I said that about my darling Prince... Hic... It was pretty hot feeling her butt on my back. And the sight of her shoes...” -Laughs uncontrollably- “Th-There better not be anymore videos of me saying dirty kinky stuff about Chie my Goddess... Hic...”

Shadow Chie: “Yukiko?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Giggles, opening the door. She holds a bottle of booze in her hand, flustered from drinking- “Chie!”

Shadow Chie: “Are you ok?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Grabs Shadow Chie’s hand pulling her in- “Oh yeah, yeah... Hic...” -Struggles to stand up laying on the bed giggling-

Shadow Chie: “Um...”

Shadow Yukiko: “Chie! Come... Come... Come... Sit on the bed with me.” –Puts the drink down-

Shadow Chie: -Sits down-

Shadow Yukiko: -Cuddles Shadow Chie smiling-“ You shouldn't of heard about that... Stu-Stupid Naoto Hic... I am sorry Chie my Prince.”

Shadow Chie: “How much have you drank?”

Shadow Yukiko: -Laughs- “No... Not too many, just those empty bottles over there. I haven't had all of them.” –Sways a little-

-Shadow Chie looks at Shadow Yukiko falls on her lap.-

Shadow Yukiko: -Strokes Shadow Chie’s cheek- “Why does my prince love me? Is it because I'm a Princess? A naughty, drity Princess?”

Shadow Chie: “I'll tell you later.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Please... Please... Please tell me now!” –Snuggles against Shadow Chie-

-Shadow Yukiko stands up-

Shadow Yukiko: “Awwww... My Prince is so sweet Hic... Shame it's only us two. Could play... The Kings Game!”

Shadow Chie: “Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep.”

Shadow Yukiko”: Nuh uh No no no!” –Sit back down, kissing Shadow Chie’s cheek- “Princess no sleep yet. Chie wanna hold Princess?”

Shadow Chie: “Um...”

Shadow Yukiko: -Kisses Shadow Chie’s other cheek- I... Never been drunk till today... Because of that tape... Why did we go to the lab? I hat... No no I love you so much!” –Kisses Shadow Chie’s lips licking them slightly- “You... You shouldn't have made me take you to that lab! Why you lovely... unhygienic... Sweaty woman?” –Giggles-

Shadow Chie: “You like... The sweat?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yukiko does! I do, I do. I like everything... Hic. About you. Like everything! I like the sweat.”

Shadow Chie: “Why?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I just do... You must think I am disgusting... Don't please. Amagi begs!”

Shadow Chie: “I'll talk to Yukiko when she isn't drunk.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Cries- “Yukiko upset. Not her fault. Darling Chie got booze and put tape in. I'm so weak minded. Sorry for destroying the... The dolls. Sorry for loving you... –Kisses Shadow Chie on the lips again- “Want to make Chie happy!”

Shadow Chie: “Just get sleep, you do make me happy.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Can't sleep...” -Snuggles- “You stay with Yukiko while I sweep...” -Giggles- Sleep! Love make you happy.”

Shadow Chie: “I wanna get back to my place.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Me go with you?” -Giggles swaying-

Shadow Chie: “Fine.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Stand up- “Yaaay!” -Holds Shadow Chie’s hand-

-They both walk out the castle. Shadow Yukiko follows Shadow Chie, swaying a little as she walked. She rested her head on Shadow Chie’s shoulder-

Shadow Yukiko: “Strong and gorgeous.”

-They approach Shadow Chie’s home, Shadow Yukiko pointing to it drunk. They walk inside-

Shadow Yukiko: “Castle better for you.”

Shadow Chie: “Huh?”

Shadow Yukiko: “You deserve huge castle to live. Get you own throne... Whipping posts... And me be sat next to you as Princess Amagi. Workout room! Work out room for my Prince!” -Chuckles-

Shadow Chie: “Ah.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Grabs Shadow Chie’s hand as she spins around- “Anything Prince wants Yukiko will make!”

Shadow Chie: “Get sleep.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Love you!” -Kisses as she hug Shadow Chie-

Shadow Chie: “Love you too.”

-Shadow Yukiko suddenly falls asleep in Shadow Chie’s arms. She lays Shadow Yukiko down, looking around-

-Time passes and it is now morning. Shadow Yukiko awakens-

Shadow Yukiko: “Urgh...” -Looks around-

-She sees various work out objects, and posters-

Shadow Yukiko: “This is... Chie's. I've never been round here before. She sure is into her work out obsession.”

-Shadow Chie is getting changed into her track suit-

Shadow Yukiko: -Lays back down, slightly weak as she hears Shadow Chie upstairs- “Did I... Oops... I was drinking...” -Embarrassed-

-Shadow Yukiko looks around from the couch-

Shadow Yukiko: “Chie... She'd be better where I live... Maybe?”

-Shadow Chie comes downstairs-

Shadow Yukiko: -Closes her eyes, pretending to still be asleep-

Shadow Chie: “If you can hear me, I'm going to the lab again. And don't touch any of my stuff.”

-Shadow Chie leaves for the lab-

Shadow Yukiko: -Opens her eyes embarrassed- “Why did she wanna go to the lab again?” –Reaches her pocket to discover she doesn’t have that embarrassing tape- “Oh goodness!” –Gasps, jumping off the couch, running to the lab-

Shadow Chie: -Digs through boxes-

Shadow Yukiko: -Pokes her head from the corner watching- “What is she doing...?”

Shadow Chie: -Pulls out a few more tapes-

Shadow Yukiko: “There better not be more of me being stupid...” -Blushes-

Shadow Chie: -Puts a tape into the TV labelled ‘Fireworks.’-

-The tape shows Rise in the Heaven area at night-

Shadow Rise: “Naoto, is it recording?"

Shadow Naoto: "Of course!"

Shadow Rise: "Great! So, the human calendar says that it is some holiday, so... I thought we could have some fun! Naoto was nice enough to make some fireworks for this!"

Shadow Naoto: "Everyday is fun with you Rise!" -Smiles- "Indeed. Anything to make Rise happy."

Shadow Rise: "Lets see... Who else is here...? We have Kanji and Saki here right behind us. Unfortunately, the royal snobs didn't want to join."

Shadow Naoto: "Yeah. Stupid Yukiko and Chie. They never wanna do anything. Chie just wants to work out and Yukiko... Well she plays with dolls but we both know what she really wants.” -Giggles-

Shadow Rise: "Shh!"

Shadow Naoto: "Hehehe! I know, I know. Let’s set them off!"

Shadow Kanji: "Hey! You two! Start lighting them up!"

-They do so as the video shows off the fireworks shooting into the air and blasting into pretty colours. Shadow Yukiko is watching the video from the corner looking down as she sees the tape she is looking for near Shadow Chie's feet-

Shadow Rise: -Claps-

Shadow Naoto: -Smiles, whispering into the camera- "I did this for Rise. I should tell her how I feel... But...” -Shakes her head red in the face, pointing the camera upwards-

Shadow Rise: "Well, the good news, we got these two out, and they usually never do"

Shadow Naoto: "True! I just wish Chie and Yukiko did the same thing...” -Sighs-

Shadow Yukiko: -Watches, looking saddened-

Shadow Chie: -Looks for any research tapes-

Shadow Yukiko: -Crawls on the floor, reaching for the tape from yesterday. She hurries back behind the corner as I watch you still-

Shadow Chie: “What else is there?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Why is she looking through so many tapes? What is she wanting?” -Thinks about Naoto and Rise- “I'm sorry you two...”

Shadow Chie: “Come out here!”

Shadow Yukiko: -Her eyes widened- Crap! –Doesn’t move-

Shadow Chie: “Come on. I... I want to learn about what Naoto was researching.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Gulps, coming in the lab red in the face- “Wh-Why?”

Shadow Chie: “It’s just... I know there is so much Naoto was hiding.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I see... Did you find something last night in the lab before? I-Im sorry about last night by the way.”

Shadow Chie: “Yeah, I did. And it’s fine.”

Shadow Yukiko: “What was it?”

-Shadow Chie bends down to the floor, opening a secret hatch-

Shadow Chie: “Found this place.”

-They both head down, seeing a small room with a lot of paperwork on the walls. There are also a ton of computers set up-

Shadow Yukiko: “What the...?”

Shadow Chie: “She was doing a lot of research. These computers... These must be processors.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Looks at some of the paperwork- “End of the world? Leave with Rise? Naoto...”

Shadow Chie: “This is so creepy.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Shivers looking at a map of the TV world- “What's all this red highlighting where we are?”

-Shadow Yukiko suddenly finds a board of photo’s of other Shadows with sad faces drawn over them-

Shadow Yukiko: “The dead shadows...?”

Shadow Chie: “Hm...”

Shadow Yukiko: “So... Did Naoto and Rise also die?”

Shadow Chie: “Who knows?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Did you find any tapes about them talking about it?”

Shadow Chie: “Still looking. Tell me if you find anything.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah... Okay...” –Looks around- “Something about the world falling apart because... Of those in Inaba. Locations cannot be created anymore hence this part of the world is cracking apart. That’s what it seems to say.”

Shadow Chie: “I see...”

Shadow Yukiko: “Explains why it's so dark and creepy round here I guess.”

Shadow Chie: “Any tapes?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Nope...”

Shadow Chie: “Hm... Seems Naoto was doing a ton of research.”

Shadow Yukiko: “This is too creepy.”

Shadow Chie: “... Lets go. We’ll come back later. This is too confusing...”

Shadow Yukiko: “I-I agree.”

-They head back to Shadow Chie’s home, confused about Shadow Naoto’s findings...-


	2. Part 2

-Shadow Yukiko paces up and down her throne, frightened. Shadow Chie watches her-

Shadow Chie: “What is it?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I'm just worried about what we saw in Naoto's lab...”

Shadow Chie: “What do you mean?”

Shadow Yukiko: “The abandoned lab, the mess, the tapes... Just... Everything!”

Shadow Chie: “Why don't you have a few drinks and calm down?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I'm not drinking again... I felt embarrassed the last time I drank.”

Shadow Chie: “You were cute”

Shadow Yukiko: -Blushes- “Was I? I'm a freak... Those tapes... What I said... What I wanted to do with you...”

Shadow Chie: “You sound so much like Konishi.”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Sorry Miss Chie. I-I-I mean Chie!”

Shadow Chie: “Tell me what you've been up to recently. Just relax.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I've been worried about this 'The Last' that was written in the basement of Naoto's lab. That's all I've worried about. All those tapes... All those secrets!” –She looks away-

Shadow Chie: -She sighs- “Why are you so worried?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Naoto and Rise left. To be a couple but all that 'The Last' stuff seems to be much more. That's why I am worried!”

Shadow Chie: “Well, nothing has happened so far.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Yeah... So Far...”

Shadow Chie: “Nothing will happen. Why don't you summon some of your dolls?”

Shadow Yukiko: -She shakes her head as she goes behind her throne, getting a bottle. She drinks-

Shadow Chie: “What are you doing?”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Drinking. Like you said.” –Drinks more- “Why aren't you worried?! -She screams at Shadow Chie as she smashes a bottle to the ground getting another one-

Shadow Chie: “Girls like me don't worry.”

Shadow Yukiko: “You worried when Saki died.”

Shadow Chie: “I did not.”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Don't lie. I know she had a thing for you. And you did for her.”

Shadow Chie: “How did I worry?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I didn't see you for a couple of days. I know I was kinda a jerk with my dolls and Saki showed you more affection. But I know you worried...”

Shadow Chie: “... Just strange seeing the others die like that.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Nods- “Not sure if they'll come back this time. Their deaths felt... Different. I can't explain how. First Yosuke, then Kanji, Saki... Then Naoto and Rise disappear.”

Shadow Chie: “... Didn't Saki like to hang around that weird apartment complex?”

Shadow Yukiko: “How should I know? You were the one she was interested in.” -She smashes another bottle-

Shadow Chie: -She sighs- “You just gonna keep smashing bottles?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Want me to smash something else instead?!” -She yell-

Shadow Chie: “Yeah, I'm going for a walk, tell me when you want me to choke you.”

-Shadow Yukiko walks over to Shadow Chie angrily, slapping her in the face. Shadow Chie returns with a punch in Shadow Yukiko’s stomach. Shadow Yukiko trips her up as Shadow Chie gets her whip out, wrapping it around Shadow Yukiko’s neck. Shadow Yukiko falls to the ground, choking, trying to get it off-

Shadow Chie: “I thought you loved when I choked you like this.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She chokes more going slightly red as she smiles a little- “No... Not... In... Mood...”

-Shadow Chie yanks the whip off as Shadow Yukiko gasps for air. Shadow Chie leaves the castle and Shadow Yukiko walks into her bedroom. Shadow Chie walks across the metal walkways to the apartment complex. It’s all abandoned and rusted; it looks like it might collapse any day now. Shadow Chie goes inside, seeing it deserted and messy. She walks seeing the rooms rotting and slowly falling apart. No shadows or anything. She searches for anything interesting, coming across a room that herself and Saki once stayed in a few days before she mysteriously died. She finds something shiny sticking out in a box under the bed, reaching for it. The box has a sticky label on it titled: ‘For her.’ She opens the box and sees a blue ring, shiny and bright. A note says: 'Should I ask her for her hand?'-

Shadow Chie: “Cute. What else she got?”

-She finds a tape like Shadow Naoto’s one titled: 'Private'. She takes the tape to Shadow Naoto’s abandoned lab and plays it. She sees a similar video to Shadow Yukiko’s one but with Saki in the chair. Shadow Rise dances around her-

Shadow Naoto: "Video Log 86-7B. Titled: Hypnotized Secrets Volume 5. Thanks to the assistance of Rise here as usual and her hypnotic dance, we have our next guest: Saki. Saki's been... More around recently so I thought it would be nice to see what we can find out about her? Care to ask the questions again Rise? -She strokes Saki's hair as Rise dances- "Good girl. Just stare at the lovely Risette and obey..."

Shadow Saki: “I obey...” –Her eyes are empty-

Shadow Rise: "I'm not that pretty, Naoto." -She giggles-

Shadow Naoto: "You are. I think she's under. You're gonna end up hypnotizing me. What should we get out of Saki?"

Shadow Rise: "When did you come back, Saki?"

Shadow Saki: “I never left Miss Rise. I was the only one to successfully defeat myself.”

Shadow Naoto: "Heh. True." -She laughs-

Shadow Rise: "So, where have you been? "

Shadow Saki: “I've been shut in my store for a long time. Till I started seeing someone...”

Shadow Rise: "Who?"

Shadow Naoto: "You can tell us.”

Shadow Saki: “Chie...”

Shadow Rise: "How do you feel about Yukiko? They are Prince and Princess after all."

Shadow Saki: “I think Chie could do better. Yukiko is a little spoilt at times. I prefer tomboys so I have no attraction to her. Yukiko is nice though... But she is obsessed with her dolls and it's not fair on Chie.”

Shadow Rise: "How is it not fair?"

Shadow Saki: “If Yukiko and Chie are a couple, Yukiko should put her focus on only Chie and not her dolls. Chie deserves better and I feel so sorry for her. Which is why...” -She begins twitching as Naoto grins-

Shadow Naoto: "Ooooh... Big secret. Look at that resistance!"

Shadow Rise: "Tell Risette!"

Shadow Saki: "Obey... Obey Risette... I want me and Chie to be together... Forever...”

Shadow Rise: "Tell me more."

Shadow Saki: “I want me and Chie to be married. She's the only one who makes me happy and ever has. I love her... So, so much.”

Shadow Rise: "How much?"

Shadow Saki: “I'd do anything for her to be with her. That's how much I love her. I'd sacrifice anything just to make her happy.”

-Naoto's expression changes after that looking curious and rather sad. Only Shadow Rise notices-

Shadow Rise: "Something wrong, Naoto? "

Shadow Naoto: "... No." -She looks away- “Saki. You... Are a great subject for Rise."

Shadow Saki: Thank you Miss Naoto...

Shadow Rise: -She kisses Saki’s cheek- "With all the other good subjects, that kiss was a reward for not resisting... Much."

-Naoto turns back, blushing smiling at them both-

Shadow Saki: "Thank you Miss Rise. I obey Miss Rise."

Shadow Rise: "Any last words for the camera?"

Shadow Naoto: -Naoto smirks- "How about any last words... For Chie?"

Shadow Saki: “I love you Chie. And I hope when I ask for your hand, you say yes.”

Shadow Naoto: -Her eyes start to water a little as she smiles- "Good girl."

Shadow Rise: "Bye bye!" -She blows a kiss-

-The video ends there. Shadow Chie looks at the ring sighing-

Shadow Chie: “I’m sorry Saki... I really am.”

-Shadow Chie puts the ring back in the box, heading back to the castle. She listens for Yukiko though there is only silence. She looks, seeing a couple of droids with their faces and bodies ripped apart laid on the floor-

Shadow Chie: “Yukiko?”

-There is still silence-

Shadow Chie: “Yukiko? Where are you?”

-It doesn’t seem like Shadow Yukiko is anywhere. Shadow Chie keeps looking, searching for hints of where she could be. She walks into the bedroom, seeing Shadow Yukiko's wardrobe of dresses is open but empty. There are more destroyed droids in her bedroom and her belongings have been cleared out-

Shadow Chie: “Huh... Thought she didn't have any dolls left.”

-There’s nothing left in the room at all-

Shadow Chie: “Welp, she ran off... And no goodbye note or anything.”

-Shadow Yukiko exits the castle-

Shadow Chie: “What should I do...? Is this because of The Last?”

-Shadow Chie starts walking towards the outskirts, calling out Shadow Yukiko’s name. After a while, she sees Shadow Yukiko walking away slowly, shaking and swaying a little with suitcases in her hands-

Shadow Chie: “Yukiko!”

-Shadow Yukiko turns around, stopping in her tracks-

Shadow Chie: “What's wrong?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I... I'm leaving...”

Shadow Chie: “Why?”

Shadow Yukiko: “... The Last. My life, the environment... Take your pick. I'm just... I need to go.”

Shadow Chie: “Go where?”

Shadow Yukiko: “Away from here.”

Shadow Chie: “Without me?”

Shadow Yukiko: “... We're... Not right for each other. It's just best I go alone...”

Shadow Chie: “Why?”

Shadow Yukiko: “All I was interested in is playing with my dolls. You had Saki to have fun with. I'm not right for you.”

Shadow Chie: “Who's your Prince then?”

Shadow Yukiko: “... I don't have a Prince. I don't... Need a Prince anymore... -She slowly starts walking away-

-Shadow Chie runs up to her, hugging her from behind. Shadow Yukiko stands there dropping her suitcases-

Shadow Chie: “A Prince shall stay by her Princess’s side.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I'm no princess...”

Shadow Chie: “You are. You're my Princess.”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Saki's your Princess. I don't act like a Princess. I'm just a spoilt girl who plays with dolls. I know about you and Saki... What you two did.”

Shadow Chie: “... She was going to propose to me. I found a ring and I decided to leave it. You know why? Because I have you.”

-Shadow Chie turns Shadow Yukiko to face her. Shadow Yukiko’s eyes are black from the crying-

Shadow Chie: -Gasps softly- “... You're falling apart. Any more of this and you'll loose your appearance.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I've... Just been crying so much is all. Another reason why I should leave... Just... Let me go... And be happy...”

Shadow Chie: “No, no. Any longer and you won't look like Yukiko... Just a black figure in her shape.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Exactly... Let me go...”

Shadow Chie: “No.”

Shadow Yukiko: “You're so stubborn...”

Shadow Chie: “If you turn into a normal Shadow, I want to be with you when it happens.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I... I'm not gonna turn into a normal shadow. I'll just be a hollow shell of myself if I stay here... Let me be free... Like a bird. You'll be happier... Without me.”

Shadow Chie: “I... Fine... You want to be free, be free.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I've hurt you. I know it's best.”

-Shadow Chie kisses Shadow Yukiko one last time. Shadow Yukiko bursts out crying, holding onto her-

Shadow Chie: “Shhh... You're free now.” –She tries not to cry-

-Shadow Yukiko lets Shadow Chie go, walking away. Shadow Chie waves goodbye sadly. Shadow Yukiko takes a few steps into the fog before falling to the ground. Shadow Chie’s eyes water, running towards her-

Shadow Chie: “Yukiko...?”

-Her body is motionless as Shadow Chie helps her up. Shadow Yukiko’s body is all limp, her eyes closed.

Shadow Chie: “Y-Yukiko...”

-Shadow Yukiko isn’t moving at all. Shadow Chie feels her body. It’s cold, no heartbeat or pulse. Shadow Chie places her body down, covering Shadow Yukiko in her jacket-

Shadow Chie: “Princess... No... No!”

-Shadow Chie kisses Shadow Yukiko, breathing air into her lungs-

Shadow Chie: “Come on, if you wanna be free, I'll help you be free! Come on princess... Don't die on me.”

-Shadow Chie tries to get Shadow Yukiko’s body to make a flame-

Shadow Chie: “Princess, I love you, that's just a fact.”

-Shadow Yukiko’s body starts to get warmer as Shadow Chie kisses her. Shadow Yukiko’s hand twitches-

Shadow Chie: “I love you.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She slowly breathes- “T-T-Th... La-st... C-C-C...”

Shadow Chie: “I'm here for you.”

Shadow Yukiko: -Her eyes slowly open- “Chie...?”

Shadow Chie: “I'm so glad you are okay!”

Shadow Yukiko: “D-Do... L-L-love me?” –She speaks weakly-

Shadow Chie: “I do. I really do, you're my Princess.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She smiles softly- “P-Prince... I-I can’t move...”

-Shadow Chie carries Shadow Yukiko, bridal style-

Shadow Chie: “Come on. Let's find a new place together.”

Shadow Yukiko: “J-Just... T-Take me home...”

Shadow Chie: “Huh? But home is coming to an end...”

Shadow Yukiko: “I-I thought you weren't... Worried...”

Shadow Chie: “Heh... You know I can be wring at times. I just want you safe.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I'll be safe... With you... Forever... Prince. –She coughs- The Last... It...”

Shadow Chie: “The Last what?”

Shadow Yukiko: 'The Last...' What was at the lab... Is real... It... It told me... You didn't want me... I should go... I was... ill... I didn't... Wanna... Hurt... you...”

Shadow Chie: “Ill?”

Shadow Yukiko: A few days... Ago... I just didn't feel right... A voice told me... It was 'The Last'. And like the others... I wouldn't be around... It made me... felt like I could drop at anytime... Guess I did... I... almost... Died... Chie...”

Shadow Chie: “I'm not letting that happen.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Chie... We have to go... Or we'll both... Die... I want to stay... With you... Forever...”

Shadow Chie: “That's the plan. Though you are being very indecisive.” –She jokes-

Shadow Yukiko: “Where... Do we... Go?”

Shadow Chie: “As long as we're together, the destination doesn't matter.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Why would... I even think... Of leaving the best Prince... Ever?”

Shadow Chie: “We're both stupid lesbos.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I... Love you Chie... You... Saved my life...”

Shadow Chie: “I love you too, Yukiko.”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Can we... Be an actual couple Chie. Share our love... Just me and you?” –She slowly starts to close her eyes-

Shadow Chie: “Yeah, of course. Let's be King and Queen.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Chie... Are you asking me to...?” -A tear falls down her eye-

Shadow Chie: “Yep.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She Smiles- “I will... I want to be yours... –Her body goes limp again- “I love you... My King.”

Shadow Chie: “I love you too, my Queen.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Chie... Are you going to be... Alright carrying me all night?”

Shadow Chie: “Yeah. For you, I could carry you for a year.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She smiles crying- “When I feel better... I'll carry you some of the way... Like as your walking throne if you want. How does that sound?”

Shadow Chie: “That sounds good to me, my Queen. –She chuckles-”

Shadow Yukiko: “Take me away... Never... Leave me... Never... Let me leave you... Promise... Chie...”

Shadow Chie: “I promise.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She nuzzles Shadow Che’s chest softly- “Gonna... Rest... King Chie...”

Shadow Chie: “Rest all you want. I’ll be here when you awaken.”

-Shadow Yukiko dozes off as Shadow Chie looks back at their old home, being enveloped by fog. Shadow Chie walks, keeping a close hold of Shadow Yukiko. They both don’t know what lies beyond the land they once called home-


	3. Part 3

-Shadow Naoto and Shadow Rise are out in a field walking. They are far away from where they used to live, their lab and club. They are wearing special exploration outfits, Shadow Naoto’s blue and Shadow Rise’s pink-

Shadow Naoto: -She smiles- “You still look great in that, even when it hasn't been washed in days.”

Shadow Rise: “Well, it's not like I have a lot of other clothes. I can’t be stuck in a two piece bikini.”

Shadow Naoto: “True. I can't be stuck in my torn up lab coat either.”

Shadow Rise: “Tell me, this outfit based off of anything?”

Shadow Naoto: “No, no... Just... From my love.”

-They look around, seeing just green field-

Shadow Rise: “So... What should we call this place?”

Shadow Naoto: “Heh. Is the Princess wanting to stay here and build a place for the rest of our lives?”

Shadow Rise: “I'm just curious, as I'm the one doing all the mapping.”

Shadow Naoto: “Sorry love... Um... How about something like... Evergreen Field? –She chuckles- There's really not much here at all!”

Shadow Rise: -She writes on a paper- “Ok... Evergreen Field. Description... Green.”

Shadow Naoto: “Guess we're far away from that place. We can't even see the old place in the distance anymore. No signs of any dangerous shadows....”

Shadow Rise: “The old place... Our old home.”

Shadow Naoto: “Where we used to live... End of the world... It should be gone soon. – She sighs- For now all we can do is keep going.”  
Shadow Rise: “Shame we couldn’t tell the others.”

Shadow Naoto: “Yukiko and Chie wouldn't have listened to us. The others are gone. It's just you and me now... On the bright side, the more we travel, the more green the scenery gets.”

Shadow Rise: “Let's keep going. I wanna find our new home.”

-Shadow Naoto nods as they both continue their journey. They walk up a steep high-

Shadow Naoto: “Still more field...”

Shadow Rise: “Wonder how long this place has been here.”

Shadow Naoto: “Who knows?”

Shadow Rise: “Let's see... What other areas have we discovered?”

Shadow Naoto: “There was that creek a couple of days ago. Most of it's just been green, mountains and field. It would be nice to find an open space with maybe all those things and start our new life there. Or maybe a beach?”

Shadow Rise: “I'd like to go back and explore those caves.”

Shadow Naoto: “We can't go back... Not till it's all over. Ma-Maybe there's more caves up ahead?”

Shadow Rise: “Let's just keep walking and we’ll see dear.”

-They continue walking up the hill. Once they reach the top, they could see for miles in all directions-

Shadow Naoto: “More mountains it looks like ahead. Heh. You're wish might come true Princess. Looks like there is an opening in that mountain ahead.”

Shadow Rise: “How long would it take for us to get there?”

Shadow Naoto: “Hours...”

Shadow Rise: “... I wish you saved that cool hover bike thing.”

Shadow Naoto: “It didn't work properly. Tell you what, when we find somewhere where I can build a new lab, I'll build you your very own hover bike. For Rise!”

Shadow Rise: “Aw! How sweet!”

Shadow Naoto: “I love you and I'd do anything for you Rise. –She kisses Shadow Rise-

Shadow Rise: “Maybe we can find an area that has some food.”

Shadow Naoto: “It looks like there's some trees at the bottom of this hill.”

-Shadow Naoto grabs Shadow Rise, bridal style-

Shadow Rise: “Let's go!”

-Shadow Naoto runs down the hill fast. Shadow Rise giggles as Shadow Naoto reaches the bottom, heading to the trees-

Shadow Naoto: “Ready?”

Shadow Rise: “Yep!”

-Shadow Naoto holds Shadow Rise up as she grabs onto a tree climbing up it-

Shadow Naoto: “Any fruit or berries up there?”

Shadow Rise: “Get the basket ready! There’s so many!”

Shadow Naoto: -She grabs her basket- “Ready my Angel.”

-Shadow Rise starts dropping down various fruits. Shadow Naoto inspect them as they land in the basket. She sees various fruits both recognisable and ones that she hasn't seen before. Shadow Rise jumps down from the tree after a while-

Shadow Rise: “Let's see what fruit we have...”

Shadow Naoto: “Careful. Some might have some after effects.”

Shadow Rise: “Ooo! This one looks like a square watermelon!”

Shadow Naoto: “Looks pretty cool.”

Shadow Rise: -She eats an apple-

Shadow Naoto: -She eats a banana looking at the fruit- “Mmmm... So much more refreshing.”

Shadow Rise: “Any water left?”

 

Shadow Naoto: “Not much but you can have the rest.” –She passes Shadow Rise the bottle-

Shadow Rise: -She drinks- “Hopefully, we can get to the mountains soon.”

Shadow Naoto: “Yeah... Who knows what is past it...”

Shadow Naoto: -She grabs one of the unknown fruits-

Shadow Rise: “You really gonna eat it?”

Shadow Naoto: “We need more stuff to eat. And I can't make more food without my lab. I should at least try a couple...”

Shadow Rise: “Fine, just be careful.”

-Shadow Naoto eats some unusual white fruit as Shadow Rise watches concerned-

Shadow Naoto: “Mmmm... Nice. Don't feel to different.”

Shadow Rise: “No visible effects...”

Shadow Naoto: No... But come closer Rise. Let me give you a nice... Romantic massage.”

Shadow Rise: “Huh?”

Shadow Naoto: “You seem very tired. Let me rub your back.” -She blushes-

Shadow Rise: “You ok?”

Shadow Naoto: “Yeah. I'm fine my hot wuvvy duvvy. You’re amazing.”

Shadow Rise: “Fine, but just make it quick. We need more fluid.”

-Shadow Naoto moves close to Shadow Rise as she rubs her back softly-

Shadow Naoto: “You need to relax. We have plenty of time my love. You're all tensed up but your skin is still so soft. I love you.”

Shadow Rise: “Love you too.” –She smiles-

Shadow Naoto kisses her lovingly, laying Shadow Rise on the grass-

Shadow Naoto: “Oh Rise. You are my one true love.”

Shadow Rise: “... You’re not eating that kind of fruit again. Not till we make a home for ourselves. –She pats Shadow Naoto’s cheek gently- Let’s keep going.”

Shadow Naoto: “Of... Of... Of course!” -She gets off Shadow Rise, carrying her back in her arms-

-Shadow Rise grabs the fruit basket as Shadow Naoto walks. They get closer to the mountains, Shadow Naoto dark red from the effects of the fruit she ate. They reach the cave as Shadow Naoto rests her onto her feet, looking around-

Shadow Naoto: “What's beyond this?”

Shadow Rise: “Who knows, I mean, it's nice to have a different terrain for once. Should we go in?”

Shadow Naoto: “Yeah... Lets go.”

-Shadow Naoto takes Shadow Rise’s hand as they walk into the cave. It doesn't take too long before it becomes too dark to see in the cave-

Shadow Rise: “Do you have any night vision stuff?”

Shadow Naoto: “I only have one pair of glasses for night vision.” –She passes them to Shadow Rise-

Shadow Rise: -She puts the goggles on-

Shadow Naoto: “It's best for the Princess to see what's going on. I'll just hold onto you.”

Shadow Rise: -She looks around-

Shadow Naoto: “What do you see? Any passages we can walk down?”

Shadow Rise: “There is one.”

Shadow Naoto: “Lead the way. We need to get through to the other side.”

-They keep walking through the passageway. There is movement in the cave-

Shadow Rise: “Interesting...”

Shadow Naoto: “What?”

Shadow Rise: “There are Shadows I've never seen before around here.”

Shadow Naoto: “Sh-Shadows!?”

Shadow Rise: “Just... Bat Shadows. Relax my love.”

Shadow Naoto: “Let's continue walking. I don't want to have to fight.”

Shadow Rise: “Right.”

-They walk slowly, deeper in the cave as Shadow Naoto reaches for her weapon, ready just in case-

Shadow Rise: “Do you not like feral Shadows?”

Shadow Naoto: “I just don't want you hurt. Who knows what they'd do...”

Shadow Rise: “Probably just a weak Agi.” –She chuckles-

-They walk deeper and deeper, too dark to even see each other-

Shadow Naoto: “Rise?”

Shadow Rise: “Yes?”

Shadow Naoto: “I can't see you.” -Squeezes Shadow Rise’s hand-

Shadow Rise: “I'm here, do not worry.”

Shadow Naoto: “O-Ok...”

Shadow Rise: “Tell me, when did you come back? I mean, after you were defeated.”

Shadow Naoto: “6 months.”

Shadow Rise: “What do you remember?”

Shadow Naoto: “I remember being defeated and then everything was black. 6 months later... I woke up on my operating like this. Not like my Shadow transformation.”

Shadow Rise: “I remember when I woke up, my club was still in disarray. I still can't believe I was beaten by a stupid bear.”

Shadow Naoto: “... I'm really sorry. But's he's gone now. He hasn't been back here for a long time. When did you come back after your defeat Rise?”

Shadow Rise: “Hmm... About 5 months.”

Shadow Naoto: “Heh. Less than me. That's my strong Rise.”

-They kiss, trying to search for light-

Shadow Naoto: “You see an exit or anything interesting?”

-Shadow Naoto trips over something falling to the floor-

Shadow Rise: “Naoto?”

Shadow Naoto: “Rise! Where are you?” –Crawls on the floor as she bumps into Shadow Rise’s legs-

Shadow Rise: “Found you.”

-Shadow Rise helps Shadow Naoto back up on her feet. She looks with her goggles what Shadow Naoto tripped over. It’s a diamond-

Shadow Rise: “Diamond?!”

Shadow Naoto: “Diamond? That's actually an amazing find!”

Shadow Rise: -She takes out her map- “Cave: Possible source of diamond.”

-They see a light source-

Shadow Naoto: “Looks like there's the exit.”

-They walk, holding onto each other, leaving the cave. They look around the exit, both gasping in shock and surprise. There is a green field with a huge water source and waterfall, with the sunshine reflecting off it. There's a lot of fruit growing on the many trees surrounding it-

Shadow Rise: “Wow!” –She takes off her goggles-

Shadow Naoto: “This is amazing!”

Shadow Rise: “It really is!”

-Shadow Naoto feels the soil, walking around. There’s so much wide open space. Trees, hills and a stream-

Shadow Naoto: “This is place is awesome. There's wide-open space. And the ground feels like it can support buildings and many other facilities.”

Shadow Rise: “We better get started then!”

Shadow Naoto: “I guess we found our new home. We'll build us a house, No! A mansion. I'll build a new lab, a new club. It's gonna be so wonderful.”

Shadow Rise: “How long will it take?”

Shadow Naoto:” Not too sure. We should check back in that cave. If there's diamonds in there, there must be a great source of materials to build metal buildings; sturdy and strong!”

Shadow Rise: “How about you get some, while I set up camp?” –She hands Shadow Naoto the night vision goggles-

Shadow Naoto: “Yeah. I'll be careful.”

-Shadow Naoto heads back into the cave, putting on the goggles searching the cave. Shadow Naoto begins to set up a base camp. Suddenly, she sees a bunch of bat Shadows fly out of the cave, flying off in the distance. Something goes off in the cave, as the cave starts collapsing-

Shadow Rise: “Naoto!” –She runs towards the cave-

-The cave seems to start changing shape as parts of it shift. Shadow Rise stops, confused-

Shadow Rise: “What's going on...?!” –Her eyes water-

-Shadow Naoto comes out the cave-

Shadow Naoto: “Rise? Are you ok? Your eyes are watery.”

Shadow Rise: “I was scared!”

Shadow Naoto: “D-Don’t worry! Some bats tried to attack me and I dropped one of my bombs in panic. One of my... Special bombs. Sorry for worrying you Rise.”

Shadow Rise: “What do your special bombs do?”

Shadow Naoto: “They... Can change the shape of the environment in a small area radius... The cave looks different now.”

Shadow Rise: “What does it look like?”

Shadow Naoto: “A tunnel. A very bright and shiny tunnel.”

-The cave lights up, covered with diamonds shining from the sunlight-

Shadow Rise: “Oooo!”

Shadow Naoto: “Looks so pretty and it'll be easy to travel in and out if we really needed to. It's also opened up a new path and I found all kinds of materials. It's just like my lab at home! We can even build everything if we ever needed to!”

Shadow Rise: “Perfect!”

Shadow Naoto: -She smiles- “Welcome to our new home... Um... Kujikawa Paradise? I wanna name it after my Princess.”

Shadow Rise: “Kujikawa paradise sounds like a casino.” –She laughs-

Shadow Naoto: -She blushes- “Sorry Rise.”

Shadow Rise: “How about just... Paradise?”

Shadow Naoto: -Nods- ”Perfect...”

-They kiss passionately, looking out at their new home-


	4. Part 4

-Many months pass... Shadow Chie carries Shadow Yukiko across the far plains of beyond the place they used to call home. They hear an explosion from the distance, turning around-

Shadow Yukiko: “Wh-What was that!?”

-In the distance, they see a ball of mass energy cover the entire area they used to call home-

Shadow Yukiko: “Oh no!”

Shadow Chie: -She gulps- “I love you my Princess!” –She holds Shadow Yukiko tight-

Shadow Yukiko: “I love you too!”

-They hold each other, tightly. They see the ball of mass energy grow bigger. After a few minutes it decreases in size-

Shadow Chie: “H-Huh!?”

-The energy slowly fades. There is nothing in the distance now. Everything known where they lived is now gone-

Shadow Yukiko: “O-Our home...”

Shadow Chie: “I don’t think it is over yet. If what Shadow Naoto’s analysis says is true, then we must go on.”

-They continue walking-

Shadow Yukiko: “I-I thought we were gonna die...”

Shadow Chie: “I won’t let anything happen to you. Just relax and let me carry you to freedom.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Aren’t you tired? I haven’t been on my feet in months.”

Shadow Chie: “I can carry you till the end of time my Princess.”

-Shadow Yukiko giggles-

Shadow Yukiko: “Alright.”

-They look around, the barren wasteland turning into a beautiful green field-

Shadow Yukiko: “I... Didn’t know this world was so beautiful.”

Shadow Chie: “I don’t think the other two knew either. I didn’t know myself. It’s so beautiful. I kinda feel bad out going outside our home much.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Do you think we’ll find the other two?”

Shadow Chie: “If they are still alive... Who knows how far they are now?”

Shadow Yukiko: “I hope so. I want to apologise to them.”

Shadow Chie: “So do I.” –She looks around, finding a tree full of fruit- “Let’s eat.”

-Shadow Chie puts Shadow Yukiko down, reaching to the tree and grabbing various fruits. They inspect the fruits, both recognisable and ones that they haven't seen before. They just shrug their shoulders eating-

Shadow Yukiko: “Delicious! Proper food!” –She eats-

Shadow Chie: “Careful. Some might have some...”

Shadow Yukiko: “Eh. We’re strong minded. We’ll be fine!” –She keeps eating-

Shadow Chie: -She eats too-

-Time passes as Shadow Chie keeps carrying Shadow Yukiko, coming across a stream-

Shadow Chie: -She lowers Shadow Yukiko down-

Shadow Yukiko: -She drinks some, filling up a few flasks-

Shadow Chie: “Alright... A water supply as well.”

Shadow Yukiko: “How long do you think this place goes on for?”

Shadow Chie: -She jumps over the stream- “Who knows? More months probably.”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Do you think we could’ve gone to the real world instead?”

Shadow Chie: “I guess that is what Shadow Naoto and Shadow Rise thought. But it doesn’t seem that simple. After all, even though we are them and they are us, I don’t think two of each of us in the same place is a great idea.”

Shadow Yukiko: “That bear didn’t have a former self. He’s lucky.”

-They walk up a hill-

Shadow Chie: “Let’s see if there’s anywhere we can set up camp. A cave, tunnel or something.”

Shadow Yukiko: “You could use some rest Prince.” –She smiles-

-They walk to the top of the hill. There is nothing but field straight ahead-

Shadow Yukiko: -She sighs- “We have a long way to go. No sign of anyone else either.”

Shadow Chie: “Excluding the other two, we might be the only survivors.”

-They hear more explosions and banging in the distance, in the direction of their home-

Shadow Yukiko: -She screams-

Shadow Chie: “Look!” –She points in the distance-

Shadow Yukiko: -She looks, seeing another high hill with what looks like a pond on the top of it-

Shadow Chie: “We go there and set up camp. If the disaster gets worse, I’ll run with you in my arms.”

Shadow Yukiko: “Okay.” –She gulps-

-They continue to walk, heading down the hill. They take a little while to reach the destination. Eventually they get there, Shadow Yukiko using Agi to make a fire for the both of them-

Shadow Chie: -Lays Shadow Yukiko down and sits down herself- “There we are...”

Shadow Yukiko: “... Thank you. I can’t thank you enough.”

Shadow Chie: “Well, I’d do anything for my Princess.”

Shadow Yukiko: “And I would do anything for my Prince.”

-They kiss each other-

Shadow Yukiko: “We’ll be safe here right?”

Shadow Chie: “Well, we are safe together, so yes.” –She chuckles-

-They snuggle close to each other-

Shadow Yukiko: “If we don’t find Shadow Naoto and Shadow Rise... What then?”

Shadow Chie: “We make a permanent camp somewhere safe, further away from here. Maybe, that’s what the other two are doing right now.”

Shadow Yukiko: “I hope so. I don’t want you carrying me for eternity.”

Shadow Chie: “You know I could do it.” –She winks-

Shadow Yukiko: -She giggles-

Shadow Chie: -She laughs-

-They snuggle closer, Shadow Chie laying next to Shadow Yukiko-

Shadow Yukiko: -She yawns, dozing off slowly- “Love you...”

Shadow Chie: “Love you too.”

Shadow Yukiko: -She is asleep-

Shadow Chie: -She looks up at the starry night- “All those times... The fireworks, Heaven... We could’ve gone to them. But we didn’t. We were just shut ins.” –She sighs, falling asleep-

-Unknown to them, in the far distance, a bright light shines where Shadow Naoto and Shadow Rise are-

Shadow Rise: -She looks up- “You think anyone will see?”

Shadow Naoto: “Maybe, maybe not. But if we can signal survivors here, they can help build the village.”

-They look upon their village, ¾’s of the way built. There are already a few huts, a laboratory, similar to Shadow Naoto’s one and a club. There are the essentials with a huge crop field for the food supply and a well near a flowing river for the water supply-


End file.
